starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Kyp Durron
Qui-Gon Jinn was a revered, yet maverick and unconventional Jedi Master. He was Padawan to Jard Dooku, and mentor to Obi-Wan Kenobi and briefly Anakin Skywalker. Jinn often placed himself in conflict with the Jedi Council. He was deeply attuned to the Living Force, which contributed to his frequent taking side trips to help seemingly "pathetic life-forms." Despite his opposition to the council, he was regarded by many Jedi as sharp-witted and for possessing great wisdom. In 21 BJP, Jinn fathered Anakin Skywalker, when he was briefly in a relationship with Shmi Skywalker on Tatooine. Jinn served the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order his entire life, participating in actions against the Nebula Front. In 5 BJP, Jinn would famously take part in the opening battle of the Clone Wars, where he was stuck down in combat by the Sith Maul Opress. Biography Early life Born half a century before the Jedi Purge, Qui-Gon Jinn was taken as an child to Coruscant to train to become a Jedi after his father's death. He maintained ties with his planet of birth Arda, including his younger brother Ara-Gorn and even once obtained a special worn stone from his homeworld's River of Light. Apprenticeship At the age of ten, Jinn befriended a fellow trainee, Tahl. Over the years the two became the best of friends, along with other students including Kendrew Skywalker and Clee Rhara. At thirteen years old, Jinn participated in the Exhibition Day Tournament, where young students are encouraged to perform their skills so that they may be taken as an apprentice to one of the Knights or Masters. It was at this exhibition that his nose was broken and where Jard Dooku first saw Jinn's lightsaber skills. Dooku was impressed with what he saw and took Jinn as his Padawan a short time afterward, while Kendrew was selected by Dooku's very close friend, Jocasta Nu. Together, Dooku and Jinn went on numerous missions across the galaxy. On one notable mission, the two were sent to accompany Senator Blix Annon on a diplomatic assignment. However, space pirates infiltrated their ship. Their leader turned out to be Lorian Nod, a failed Jedi with whom Dooku was once close friends. The two battled and Dooku let his anger get the best of him. When it seemed that he would give the deathblow to a helpless Nod, it was Jinn's words that stopped him from doing so. Some time following this assignment, Dooku and Jinn were given their final mission as master and apprentice, which would last two years. Upon returning from this mission, Jinn was reunited with Tahl, whom he hadn't seen in a long time. As his final words for Jinn as a student, Dooku told him that he had one weakness and that it was his compassion for all life. Dooku warned him that it is an inevitability that betrayal would come from a friend. Knighthood and Xanatos In no time, Jinn, Skywalker and Tahl became Jedi Knights. When the Jedi Council suggested that he take a Padawan learner, Jinn chose not to. He felt that he was not ready and over the next few years took on solo missions for the Order, oftentimes alongside Skywalker and Tahl. During this time Jinn discovered a young boy from Telos IV named Xanatos Feemor who exhibited a strong connection to the Force. Jinn took Xanatos to the Jedi Temple for training, despite the fact that the child was quite older than the accepted age for training. Over the next couple of years, Xanatos was trained at the Temple. Eventually, Jinn decided to take Xanatos, whose training was almost complete, as his first apprentice. Over the next few years many members of the Council, including Yoda, expressed their concerns about Xanatos, and decided to give one final test before granting him the title of Jedi Knight. Jinn and Xanatos were sent to Telos, Xanatos's homeworld, where the boy's father, Crion Feemor, had become a tyrant, controlling the planet with an iron grip. Xanatos was tempted by his father's wealth and power, and joined Crion, hoping to rule together. Leading the planet into a civil war, Crion was confronted by Jinn, who was forced to kill the governor. Upon doing so, Xanatos became enraged and took a ring from his father's finger, searing hot from Jinn's blade. He branded it into his cheek, creating a broken-circle scar. Swearing his revenge, Xanatos fled. Upon returning to the Temple, Jinn blamed himself for Xanatos's failure, and even told the Council that he had "died" in the fighting on Telos. In response, the Jedi Council granted him the rank of Jedi Master, though he vowed not to take another Padawan for the rest of his life. Tahl tried to comfort Jinn by accompanying him to the training world of Ragoon VI to hopefully relax and take his mind off Xanatos. However, this dark chapter in Jinn's life would be very hard to erase. For the next few years, Qui-Gon returned to missions with Kendrew and Tahl, yet would occasionally work with others on various assignments. Jinn and Tahl were credited for accomplishing many missions, including successfully overseeing the first democratic elections of New Apsolon. Forbidden love In 23 BJP, his friend Kendrew decided to leave the Jedi Order and tensions began to rise in Qui-Gon's friendship with Tahl. Tahl had recently taken Bant Eerin, and Qui-Gon tried to press his advice onto her. The tension started to make the two realize that they had more than just friendly feelings toward each other. However, they did their best to ignore them. While on Ragoon VI, Jinn began to suffer from visions of Tahl in grave danger. Upon returning to Coruscant, Jinn requested to the Council that he be sent with her on her next mission, to New Apsolon. Tahl, however, declined his offer and went on alone, even leaving Eerin behind at the Temple. Three weeks passed and Tahl had not been heard from. Jinn went to New Apsolon (against the orders of the Council) to discover what may have happened to Tahl. After a lengthy search, they found her, safe and in perfect health. Upon seeing each other again, Jinn and Tahl openly admitted their forbidden love for each other. They promised to each other that they would deal with their emotions more after the mission was over. However, it wasn't long before Tahl was missing yet again, only this time she was truly in danger, kidnapped by a New Apsolon rebel named Balog. When Jinn finally found Balog, he had already drugged Tahl. The Jedi managed to rescue her, but despite Jinn's attempts to heal her through the Force, Tahl passed away. The death of Tahl drove Jinn into a terrible state of depression and a rise in strong dark side emotions. He blamed himself for Tahl's death and even recalled his past failure with Xanatos. He swore revenge on Balog and made it his top priority to track him down. Dooku, who was worried about his former apprentice, tried to assure him that there was nothing that he could have done to save her, but Jinn wouldn't hear it. Qui-Gon told his former master that he planned to take an indefinite sabbatical from the Jedi Order and visit his old friend Kendrew on Tatooine. Tatooine Upon his arrival on Tatooine, Qui-Gon began his search for his old friend who had left the Jedi Order the year prior. Upon tracking Kendrew down, he explained to him what happened to Tahl and how tempted he was by the dark side. After Kendrew managed to convince him to resist the darkness, he introduced him to his sister Shmi and his fiance Lyndia Whitesun. Qui-Gon and Shmi immediately felt a connection between them and soon got to know each other. They got so close that Qui-Gon contemplated quitting the Jedi Order and staying on Tatooine with Shmi. However, he felt he still he had more to do for the greater good of The Galaxy and left soon after. What he didn't know was that Shmi fell pregnant with his child shortly after his departure, and with no way of contacting Qui-Gon, she would have to raise their son without a father. Taking another apprentice .]] Despite being saved from falling over to the dark side, Jinn still was a changed man following Tahl's death, and a great deal of change also occurred around him following her loss. Jocasta Nu, another of Jinn's friends, succeeded Tahl as the head archivist of the Jedi Archives, and the Nautolan Jedi, Kit Fisto took Tahl's place as Eerin's master. Initially, Qui-Gon was worried about taking another apprentice, as his last apprentice fell to the dark side. In 14 BJP, Yoda encouraged Jinn to take another apprentice. Though Jinn had already made up his mind to remain alone, he agreed to at least observe a small tournament among a group of the Temple's older students, which included Bruck Chun and Obi-Wan Kenobi. He took notice of Kenobi's skills, but shortly following the tournament, he left heading for Bandomeer, by orders of the Chancellor Valorum. On the transport ship to Bandomeer, Jinn was reunited with Kenobi, who was also being sent to Bandomeer to begin his life in the Agricultural Corps. On the transport, Jinn and Kenobi helped defend a group of Arcona from the criminal organization, Offworld Corporation. After putting an end to the tense situation, the two arrived on Bandomeer, where Jinn received a letter signed by Xanatos. It turned out that Bandomeer was not in need of Jedi assistance, it had all been organized by Xanatos, who was revealed to be the leader of Offworld, whose mining operations terrorized all on the planet. Jinn sent Kenobi off to his Agri-Corps duties, while he planned to meet with Xanatos, not as old adversaries, but as ambassadors, working to find an agreement between Offworld and Bandomeer. However, Xanatos planned to sabotage their meeting and kill Jinn. Once again with the help of Kenobi, Jinn attempted to end Xanatos's acts of terror. Jinn dueled with his former apprentice, and though they ended Offworld's business on Bandomeer, Xanatos was able to escape. During their situation with Xanatos, Jinn discovered Kenobi's true potential, and took him as his new Padawan learner. As master and apprentice, Jinn and Kenobi were sent on various missions across the galaxy, to worlds such as Gala and Phindar. One mission, in which the two rescued a blinded Tahl from the war-torn world of Melida/Daan, led to Kenobi's temporary resignation from the Jedi Order. Also over this time, the two Jedi had more encounters with Xanatos, who, with the help of the bitter Padawan, Bruck Chun, nearly assassinated Yoda within the Jedi Temple itself. After dueling with the Dark Jedi and chasing him to Telos, Jinn and Kenobi's final confrontation with Xanatos resulted in his suicide, jumping into a pool of acid instead of surrendering. Though a major threat to the Jedi Order was now eliminated, it was a disturbing ending to a dark chapter in Jinn's life. Along with other Jedi such as Tyvokka, Plo Koon, Tholme and his Padawan Quinlan Vos, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan fought in one of the largest galactic conflicts prior to the Clone Wars—the Stark Hyperspace War. It was the first of many times that the two would encounter the Trade Federation, though it would be one of the few times that they were defending them. As Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's relationship matured, they formed a close father-and-son like bond with each other. Two decades after first meeting Lorian Nod with his former master, Jard Dooku, Jinn once again faced off with the failed Jedi on Junction 5, and once again he was incarcerated for his crimes. Qui-Gon continually passed on as much knowledge as he could to Kenobi. Lessons ranged from the importance of the Living Force to the reasons why the Jedi Order discouraged romantic relationships. It should be noted that Jinn openly disagreed with the Jedi Order's stance on the latter. As time went on, Jinn and Kenobi accomplished various other missions across the galaxy. On Kegan, they discovered the Force-sensitivity of the future Jedi Knight, Olana Chion. In the Rutan system, the two Jedi acted as ambassadors to settle a conflict between the world of Rutan and its moon of Senali. Jenna Zan Arbor .]] In 10 BJP, Jinn and Kenobi investigated strange murders in which the bodies of the victims were drained entirely of their blood. This investigation led them to meet the famed scientist Jenna Zan Arbor. Eventually, they discovered that the bounty hunter Ona Nobis was behind the murders, but they still did not know who her client was. Upon confronting Nobis, Jinn managed to get aboard her ship and was immediately hit with her blasterfire. Jinn was captured and taken to Jenna Zan Arbor. Zan Arbor, who was studying the genetic traits of Force-sensitives (possibly to discover a way to genetically engineer Force-sensitivity into normal beings), began further experiments on Jinn, draining his blood and torturing him to test his limits. Kenobi, with the help of Adi Gallia, and Siri Tachi, managed to infiltrate Zan Arbor's labs and free Jinn. It wasn't long before Zan Arbor was caught. The deranged scientist was imprisoned and the bounty hunter, Ona Nobis, was presumed to be dead after a fight with Kenobi. In late 10 BJP, Jinn and Kenobi were faced with troubles of the past yet again. Vox Chun, the father of the Dark Padawan, Bruck Chun, hired a lawyer Sano Sauro to prosecute Kenobi for Bruck's accidental death. The trial that followed led Jinn's apprentice into an emotionally difficult time, even after he was cleared of the charges. Changing times A number of new missions continued to strengthen Jinn and Kenobi's bond with each other. On a mission to protect a young boy named Talesan Fry, Jinn and Kenobi were paired with Adi Gallia and Siri Tachi. The mission, which resulted in Jinn and Gallia being separated from Kenobi and Siri, led to the discovery of romantic feelings between the two Padawans. Jinn detected these emotions and warned Kenobi of his own example with Tahl, and the consequences of losing a loved one, but did support their relationship. More missions for the two Jedi continued to follow. Jinn and Kenobi met Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum, who would call upon the two Jedi in particular for future assignments. The two also encountered the bounty hunter Aurra Sing, and fought alongside Mace Windu, Plo Koon, and other Jedi against the Yinchorri. During this time period, Jinn and Kenobi were dispatched on a mission to locate a valuable cargo ship that had disappeared. Their search took them to Ord Mantell, and brought them to confront the land baron Taxer Sundown. On the mission, Jinn befriended the native Mantellian savrip, which aided him in completing his mission on the lawless world. Both Jedi would later fight against the Nebula Front terrorist organization. At the Trade Federation conference on Eriadu, Jinn and Kenobi were successful in defending Supreme Chancellor Valorum, but did not prevent the deaths of the rest of the Trade Federation Directorate, allowing the Neimoidians to take control of the Federation. In 8 BJP, just prior to the Blockade of Naboo, Kendrew Skywalker journeyed to Coruscant to let Qui-Gon know about his fathering of Shmi's son Anakin, however he never made there and went missing. Blockade of Naboo Ambassadors Later in 8 BJP, Qui-Gon and Kenobi were sent to the planet Naboo onboard the cruiser Radiant VII to resolve a crisis. The Trade Federation, in protest to recent taxation laws, had assembled a blockade of the planet with a fleet of ''Lucrehulk''-class battleships. The two Jedi were sent as ambassadors at the behest of Supreme Chancellor Valorum to reach a peaceful settlement. Shortly after their arrival on the Federation flagship Saak'ak, the two Jedi were met by the protocol droid TC-14, who escorted them to a conference room. As they were waiting for the Trade Federation leadership, the Radiant VII was destroyed and the conference chamber was flooded with dioxis gas. They survived the gas, and easily defeated the OOM security battle droids assigned to dispose of their bodies. The two Jedi fought their way through the corridors of the vessel until they reached the bridge. Jinn tried to cut through the bridge's blast doors, but the arrival of the two Federation destroyer droids P-59 and P-60 forced them to flee. Jinn and Kenobi became separated when the younger Jedi fell through a grating into the air vents. They met back up in the hangar, and Jinn ordered him to stow aboard a separate landing craft so they could meet back up on the surface. After escaping from the conference room, the Jedi fought through the nearby corridors and through a command center. They then took a conveyor belt to a hangar, where they dueled a Cargo Loader Droid. It crashed into the wall after taking several lightsaber strikes, and the two Jedi continued through the hole and deeper into the vessel, ending up in the static discharge room. They traversed the space and several more corridors before ending up in a large void space. There they dueled a droid starfighter, deflecting its laser blasts back at it until it crashed. They then continued through the Saak'ak. The two Jedi fought their way through the flagship to reach the ship's bridge to discover why the Viceroy wanted them dead. Leaving the conference room, they moved through the hallways and to the hangar, where they came under fire from the hangar turret. Taking cover under the wreckage of the Radiant VII, Jinn ordered Kenobi to cover him while he disabled the turret. When the turret was disabled, the two Jedi continued to the bridge. Three droid starfighters harassed the Jedi from the side of the hangar. The two Jedi then moved into a cargo bay and went through a battle droid factory. In the factory they faced two more droid starfighters and bomb droids. In the next hallway, they were trapped by force fields. Jinn ordered Kenobi to jump up into the ventilation shafts. The two fought through the shafts, traveling along by riding the updrafts at two points, and came out in a walkway, where they found the invasion fleet in the hangar. They ended up in in an observation deck before going to the bridge. Kenobi covered Jinn while the latter cut through the blast doors. Kenobi destroyed the battle droids and bomb droid interlocutors. When the two destroyer droids ambushed them, Jinn recognized that they were in a standoff, and ordered Kenobi to go. The two Jedi used Force speed to escape and went into the ventilation shafts. They ended up near the hangar, and Jinn ordered Kenobi to stow aboard a landing craft as the Federation launched their invasion fleet. Kenobi boarded one of the landing craft, and Jinn contacted him and ordered him to sabotage the ship's communications to conceal his presence. Once Kenobi had done so, Jinn ordered him to disable the craft's engines to force it to crash. After Kenobi had done so, he went to the MTT storage bay to hide. There he encountered a new type of assassin droid. Kenobi destroyed it and informed Jinn of the development. Jinn then ordered his Padawan to hide until the ship was on Naboo. Onto Naboo's soil On Naboo's surface, Qui-Gon met the Gungan individual Jar Jar Binks, saving him from a Multi-Troop Transport. As a result, Binks pledged a life debt to the Jedi Master. After Binks met Jinn, he left the Jedi Master and later met his apprentice in another part of the swamp. Binks led Kenobi back to Jinn, where the group was attacked by Federation Single Trooper Aerial Platforms. Jinn chided his apprentice for shorting out his lightsaber in the swamp water, then turned his attention to Binks, asking how to get to the Queen. Binks reluctantly agreed to lead them to his former home, the underwater city of Otoh Gunga. Binks led them into the swamp and the two Jedi followed after donning their A99 aquata breathers. They entered the bubble surrounding Otoh Gunga, where they were met by a patrol led by Captain Roos Tarpals, and were brought before Boss Rugor Nass and his advisors. Jinn used a mind trick to convince Nass to lend them a tribubble bongo and a path to Theed. Nass agreed and told them to travel through the planet's core. Jinn was also able to free Binks, who was going to be punished for returning from his exile. Binks and the two Jedi were able to navigate through the porous core, evading several sea monsters, and end up near Theed, surfacing on the Solleu River. By that time, though, Theed had fallen to the Trade Federation. In Theed After surfacing on the Solleu River in Theed, their bongo was swept away by the waterfall at the end of the river, but the three managed to escape to the shore. Once in Theed, Jinn told his Padawan that he would create a diversion while Kenobi found a way into the Theed Royal Palace, and cautioned his Padawan to avoid entanglements. When they tried to gain entry to the secured city, the central bridge across the river was blasted apart by an Armored Assault Tank, cutting the city off from other regions and causing Kenobi toe become separated from his Master and Binks. Kenobi was able to infiltrate the Palace but found that the Queen had been taken prisoner by the Trade Federation and was being taken to Camp Four. Kenobi informed his Master of the situation, and Jinn ordered his Padawan to meet back up. When Kenobi fought his way back through Theed, he found Jinn engaging two assassin droids, and together Master and apprentice destroyed the droids. Out in the streets, Theed's officials were liberated by the two Jedi and Binks as OOM security battle droids attempted to bring them to Camp Four. Bibble and several handmaidens decided to stay while the Queen went to Coruscant to plead for help in the Galactic Senate. On their way to enter the passage under the Palace, Kenobi and the Queen were separated from Jinn, Panaka and the others. By the time the two groups met back up, they were near the Theed Hangar. At the time, the Hangar was occupied by droids. Jinn approached an OOM command battle droid and tried to talk his way past it. When the droid ordered their arrest, Jinn pulled his lightsaber and disabled it, then turned on other droids, including 3B3-1204; meanwhile Kenobi rescued several Naboo pilots who were under guard. In the ensuing firefight, one of the Palace Guards was killed. With the droid threat gone, the Queen, Panaka, her handmaidens, and the two Jedi were able to flee aboard the Royal Naboo Starship and depart from Naboo. Governor Bibble stayed behind to watch over the people of Naboo. Ric Olié piloted the Royal Starship ship out of the atmosphere before facing the Federation blockade. One of the blockade battleships fired on the Royal Starship, disabling its shields. Astromech droids were sent to repair the damage, but several were destroyed before R2-D2 fixed the shields as the starship flew past the blockade and entered hyperspace. With the hyperdrive motivator damaged, Jinn convinced the Queen to divert to Tatooine for repairs. Choosing Tatooine was no concidence, however, as Jinn knew the Skywalker family lived there and could be of help. Discovery of his Son On Tatooine, Jinn looked for parts in the settlement of Mos Eisley, where he encountered the junk dealer Watto and his worker, a Force-strong young boy named Anakin Skywalker. When a sandstorm began brewing, Skywalker offered his new-found friends shelter in the simple home he shared with his mother. After meeting his mother, who was infact his once great love, Shmi Skywalker, Jinn came to believe that Anakin was his son. During dinner, Jinn and Amidala recounted their plight of how they became stranded on Tatooine on their way to Coruscant due to a leak in their hyperdrive. Overwhelmed with compassion, Anakin volunteered to enter a podrace, a daring and extremely dangerous contest, claiming that the prize money for winning would enable his companions to purchase the parts needed to repair their starship. Shortly before the race, Jinn had a conversation with Shmi, confirming to him that he was indeed Anakin's father. And after learning of Anakin's exceedingly high midi-chlorian count, along with his ten months in the womb, Jinn thought that he may also be the Chosen One of Jedi legend. Later, Jinn was able to convince Watto to take his bet that Skywalker would win the race, though Watto was positive that Anakin would lose, based on the assumption that humans normally lacked the fast reactions needed to operate a land vehicle that ran at such tremendous speeds as a podracer. The wager also included obtaining parts to fix the damaged Naboo ship. Skywalker won the Boonta Eve Classic podrace, enabling Jinn to buy the parts that they needed. Jinn delivered the parts to the Queen's ship, then returned to Mos Eisley. Outside of Watto's shop, Jinn sold Skywalker's podracer to Sebulba, then went to find Anakin. At the time, the young podracer was fighting Greedo, who had accused Skywalker of cheating. Jinn broke up the fight, and led Skywalker away; he then handed Skywalker the money he had acquired by selling the pod. Jinn and Skywalker returned to the Skywalker's home, where Qui-Gon asked Anakin to come along with him, but because Shmi believed she had to remain on Tatooine, Anakin was forced to choose between staying with his mother or following his dreams to become a Jedi. Shmi told Anakin to follow his destiny, and the young man agreed to go with Jinn and train as a Jedi, though he promised his mother that he would come back to see her again. Jinn also gave Shmi a goodbye kiss before parting. With their means to return to Coruscant secured, Jinn and his son sojourned to the outskirts of Mos Eisley to meet up with their companions. However, their progress was watched by a DRK-1 Dark Eye probe droid. Jinn sensed the intrusive presence and struck the probe down, yet the damage was already done. The Sith Lord Darth Maul had been trailing the Jedi and recovered his destroyed droid, thinking that his quarry had stowed aboard the smuggling ship Dusty Duck. Maul boarded the light freighter and struck down the pilot, Aneesa Dym, believing her to be harboring his enemy. Once he learned the truth, the Sith assassin doubled his efforts to reach Jinn before he escaped. As Jinn and Skywalker approached the Queen's ship, they were intercepted by Darth Maul who nearly knocked down Skywalker with his speeder. Jinn fought the Sith warrior in a vicious lightsaber duel as the ship took off behind him. Jumping high with the Force, the Jedi Master managed to land on the boarding ramp as the ship soared away, leaving the Sith Lord behind on the desert planet. On Coruscant, Jinn and Kenobi appeared before the Jedi High Council to give a report. The Council reluctantly agreed to test young Skywalker for Jedi potential. During their stay on Coruscant, Jinn watched over a duel between his apprentice and Master Windu. When the Council tested young Skywalker, the Masters found that the boy was indeed very strong with the Force, having the greatest potential ever recorded, but declined to train him on the grounds that he was too old. Yoda sensed that the boy's future was "clouded". Jinn tried to release Kenobi from apprenticeship, saying that Kenobi was ready for the Jedi Trials, in order to take Skywalker as his Padawan. But the Council would not be swayed. Disappointed, Jinn and Kenobi prepared to return to Naboo on orders of the Council, with Queen Amidala, who hoped to liberate the planet in one swift stroke. Return to Naboo Queen Amidala convinced Jar Jar Binks to take them to the Gungans to form an alliance. Upon their return to Naboo, they landed in the swamps. Binks searched Otoh Gunga but the city had been abandoned, so he led the Jedi, the Queen, and her entourage to the Gungan sacred place. Amidala asked for Boss Nass' permission to journey to the Sacred Place. Boss Nass obliged them, and the Naboo group went through the swamps on foot. They battled many Trade Federation troops, who were sometimes already fighting members of the Resistance who had retreated into the swamps. At one point they were joined by two Naboo light scout frigates and an aquatic transport, which they used to sink a Federation Ocean Troop Transport and to travel up the swamp. Along the way, they encountered five battle droids guarding a bridge, along with more battle droids, some carrying missile launchers. Past the bridge, the Jedi Force Jumped through a set of ruins and avoided being eaten by the kreetles. They soon arrived at the Sacred Place, where Amidala revealed herself to Nass as the Queen of Naboo and begged for her help. Nass agreed to join with her to free Naboo. Nass, Amidala, and Jinn then formed a plan to capture Viceroy Nute Gunray. Deadly duel During the final stages of the invasion, Jinn and Kenobi started out aiding Amidala and her sortie after they infiltrated the city. The Jedi were walking along the deserted streets of Theed when they were attacked by an overzealous battle droid on a Single Trooper Aerial Platform. They reflected its laser bolts back at it, destroying the droid and causing the Platform to crash, intact. The two Jedi decided to ride it and another one they found through the streets of Theed, destroying numerous battle droids and destroyer droids before diverting onto an aquaduct and facing more battle droids. They had to destroy several gates blocking their path. The two Jedi eventually dismounted at the cliffs overlooking the waterfall. They then proceeded to Force Jump down the cliffs until reaching a balcony, then jumping back up the other side. At the top, six Naboo pilots were being held in separate rooms, guarded by three droids each. Each droid trio was a separate type of droid—OOM security battle droids, B1 grapple droids, Flame battle droids, Grapple droidekas, destroyer droids, and B1 battle droids armed with missile launchers. The Jedi rescued five of the pilots before proceeding. Jinn and Kenobi then rejoined the Queen's strikeforce outside of the Theed Hangar. Kenobi led the team inside, where they faced resistance from battle droids, which were quickly eliminated. During the engagement, the Naboo pilots were able to to take off to attack the Droid Control Ship, although one was shot down by an AAT stationed outside of the hangar. Panaka ordered Red and Blue Gropus to regroup, and the strike force moved toward the Palace. Then the doors opened, revealing the mysterious warrior wielding his double-bladed lightsaber Jinn had engaged on Tatooine. The two Jedi moved to attack him. After Darth Maul appeared, the Queen and her men split up, but they were then pinned down by a squad of destroyer droids. Anakin Skywalker, taking refuge in a N-1 starfighter, accidentally took off, destroyed the droids with the craft's far stronger laser cannon blasts, and joined the battle in space guided by the fighter's auto-pilot. The Jedi and Sith engaged in a duel that waged on into the Theed Generator Complex while Amidala, Panaka, and their security forces left the hangar through a separate door. While the Queen and her guards went to reclaim the throne room, the two Jedi engaged the Sith Lord. The lightsaber duel was frenzied and brutal, moving through the hangar and into the Theed Generator Complex, where they fought on the precarious catwalks. When Maul kicked Kenobi over the edge of the catwalk they were fighting on, Jinn was forced to continue the duel alone. While his Padawan rushed to catch up, Jinn and Maul moved on, passing through an impenetrable laser shield security system to one of the cooling pits. The shields closed between them, separating the combatants momentarily, but also separated Kenobi from Jinn, over ten shields apart. Jinn took advantage of the break in the duel to crouch down and meditate, bringing himself in full tune with the Force. When the shields deactivated, Jinn immediately attacked Maul while Kenobi rushed to help his Master. However, the shields closed again, preventing Kenobi from aiding his mentor. Although Jinn was one of the best lightsaber duelists in the Order, his preferred practice of Form IV proved disadvantageous in the confined space of the cooling pit, as Ataru required a wide, open space for its energetic acrobatics and multi-angular bladework. Also, Maul had the advantage of youth and pure strength. The end result was Jinn being hit in the chin with Maul's saberstaff hilt, leaving him momentarily stunned, and the Sith mercilessly impaled him through the stomach. As the Jedi Master crumpled to the floor, Maul turned his attention to Kenobi and taunted the apprentice, saying that he had found his Master somewhat disappointing. Kenobi rushed to face Maul as soon as the shields opened, and as he continued to duel Maul, Kenobi succeeded in slicing the Sith Lord's double-bladed lightsaber hilt in half, but was then knocked into the pit. Though Kenobi managed to hold onto the edge of the pit, he lost his lightsaber, leaving him defenseless. Ultimately, Kenobi defeated Maul when he leaped out of the pit, called his Master's lightsaber to his hand, and seemingly struck the Sith down. With his last breaths, Jinn told Kenobi to train Skywalker, knowing that the boy was his son and would ultimately fulfill the prophecy and bring balance to the Force. Personality and traits Regarded as a maverick by his peers, Qui-Gon Jinn was a wise and faithful, but unorthodox member of the Jedi Order. He was a proponent of the Living Force concept, and his many attempts to help 'lesser creatures' annoyed his master, Dooku, to no end. Dooku, Jinn, Kenobi, and Skywalker as well as Luke formed a chain of Jedi Masters and Padawans through which passed a rebellious streak, making them a difficulty in the eyes of the Jedi Council. Indeed, his Padawan Kenobi suggested that the Council would have invited Jinn to join them, if he would follow the Jedi Code. A distinguished and adept Jedi warrior, Qui-Gon Jinn reflected strength and wisdom. Qui-Gon came into knighthood during an era in which the Jedi Order was more conservative and committed to a democratic Republic. His commitment to studying the galaxy and interacting with it would prove far-reaching, having a great impact on Kenobi and Qui-Gon's son Anakin Skywalker, as well as Luke Skywalker. Qui-Gon was also known for his often-overwhelming compassion for all life forms, perhaps because as child he spent time with Arkanians and Hobbits, who were native to his home planet Arda. This commiseration led to his saving Jar Jar Binks from his punishment at the hands of his fellow Gungans. He was also a great teacher and mentor, and taught Kenobi the Nelvaanian tongue on their journeys across the galaxy, as well as others. Jinn also loved his son's very much, though he would often only help lead them in the right direction to decipher a particular situation or problem instead of outright telling them where to go, giving them, in a sense, a challenge to complete without all the clues. The Jedi Master seemed much younger than his age and had a penetrating gaze. He also had a subtle attention to detail, seen as he could sense mood changes in the people around him and was quite adept at hiding his emotions from other individuals, even other Jedi. His master was often perplexed by his ability to do this even when Qui-Gon was a Padawan. Romantic Relationships Tahl Shmi Skywalker Powers and abilities See Also Category:Character Category:Males Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Humans Category:Force-Sensitives Category:Gray Jedi Category:Force ghosts Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi Masters Category:Inhabitants of Arda